When a user device requests a website and/or web service, the user device and any applications running thereon may request a domain address, such as a an internet protocol (IP) address, corresponding to a domain name from one or more entities, such as a domain name server providing domain name service (DNS). The DNS may resolve a domain address, such as a numerical address, from a domain name provided to the domain name server to enable users to use plain text domain name identifiers when using internet services, such as viewing worldwide web (www) pages. To reduce the number of requests to domain name servers, the domain name resolution process may cache or store a domain name and associated domain address for a predetermined period of time. The predetermined period of time is indicated in the DNS response to a user device as a time to live (TTL) value. Therefore the user device may cache a domain name association, such as in memory of the user device for a time corresponding to the TTL value, as incorporated in the DNS response.